Hole inside my heart
by GigglyHufflepuff
Summary: Uma and Harry are the king anf queen of the sea and land. They are the one couple that are consider ambitious and completwlt badass. Everyone knows it, everyone knows how much they love each other since childhood. Uma keeps him tamed, and he keeps her wild day and night. However.. Gil thought otherwise


**So I hope you all, who are reading this enjoy this short writing! (dont exactly know if it will be a short writing, unless you guys would like me to write more- like turn it into more chapters) then i am willing too! I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm all Glummed up Inside

 _I can't keep pushing down_

 _Any deeper_

Gil watched as Uma and Harry stood by each other closely. Every Time they just.. He see them bickering yet, see them handsy like nothing has happened. I see them kissing every inch of each other and don't even want to let go of each other. Gil Legume, shouldn't even care. He shouldn't even bothered by it, his best friends are in a relationship that can't be separated, its odd and unique. He should be happy, he should play dumb blonde and smile like he doesn't understand anything that is happening. He doesn't even know why he felt like this, why he feels a rotten feeling, a dryness in his throat and stinging in his eyes every time he's been told to leave.

Be told to " Sweet Gil can you please go out to find some precious jewelries? I would like to be alone with Hook" as his Captain and her right hand man be alone.. For every time he stand by as there lip contact, comment slurs, seeing there skin contact that's more than just friends for every noises he hears at night he pretend to be confused and innocent about.

 _Why do I keep trying if I_

 _Can't keep him?_

Then right then and there he knows it by the back of his mind. Which he couldn't share, he likes HIM. He likes him before Uma come along, before her beauty took the son of Hook attention toward the Goddess of Sea. Now don't get him wrong, Gil was a golden boy, the boy that listen like a lap dog, who adores anyone no matter what or who they are. He adores the blue braided girl, he adores her wittiness, snarks, her sweet charm, her ambitious, her shrewd yet so daring. She was the queen of sea and the queen of land, yet she's caring.. Who wouldn't love her? Who wouldn't want a special relationship, and the boy who Gil been beating for became her king. The boy who he try to make him smile, spend time his whole day for just to hear him talk or insult Gil himself, dropping every hints of interest, listening to harry's own problems that gets in his way. Which was his favorite part, not about him having problems.. He hates seeing him frown about something hurting.. Through he enjoys getting to hold him, hug him being the one person Harry needs. Only him. He remembers the smile that grew on his own face when he sees him light up, hearts ache when every pat or nudge which to Gil, consider a loving touch.

Work his hardest just to grow more than just friends, he tried so long but her? From one look, she already got him head over heels for. Make him go down his knee for, fight for, wanted to be love by her then anyone else. Than him..

 _Every move that I make_

But he tried not to care, he tried not to notice or realize that it's true. That Harry is just interested like he is to everything else. Until, when he was fourteen Uma became closer toward Gil for certain reason. Comfort and Harry. The time they met the time they got closer throughout the years Gil ignored the idea, closeness between Uma and Harry means argument. Means bitterness, bickering, and comment battles. The minute they were sweet the second Harry says something that burn down Uma heart. He remember that day, September 12, they were only fifteen, and Harry told her he hated her in the heated moment. Gil wanted that, he wanted to smile- laugh or give a little shrug about how enjoyable to see the boy he fawn comment toward HER. But.. instead he didn't, he wanted to but he didn't. It's wrong to have that feeling, she was his friend too.

She comes to him for aid, defend him, and love him like any friends would. Gil wanted to walk away, convinced harry to just leave her, convince Uma that Harry wasn't a good friend and if he treats her like that there friendship and longing should be over and he was a awful human being.

 _Is just another mistake_

But.. he couldnt. Gil Legume knows better than that. He wanted to.. But couldnt, he knew them- he knew HIM. That without her, Gil doesn't think he'll ever see Harry smile the way she did. He decided to tell Uma-

"He doesn't hate you.. He's scared to love you."

Yeah he was scared. Gil knows it because he knew HIM. Love was good yet it hurts every step away. Every children of villians live a poorly life, and Harry's was neglect from love as much as others are too. Until HER. Her love makes him feel real but it made him a wall of deny. Uma looked at him with those confused look, but Gil tried harder. He tried harder for her to understand. he tried harder for her and for Harry to bonde strongly. To break down every ice in there, every ice between harry and Uma. Gil wants them to be happy, he wants him to be happy. He wants him to be happy he repeated in his thoughts.

I wonder what it would take

Here he is, watching soon to be King and Queen hugging each other in pool og apologize and silence with each other warmth and relief. With resolve, He sees them happy. Gil should be smiling, he did what he should do as a FRIEND. But instead he's slowly crying because from his mind it's ight but from the heart it was a mistake to fix something that he didn't wanted to fix. He wanted to stop it. Everytime he fix there situation he..He wanted his..his heart to stop beating.

 _Because its feel like there's_

 _A hole inside my body,_

 _Like there's a hole inside my heart_

How long has it that Gil still love for him? He couldn't count. He couldn't remember, they were eighteen yet he hasn't move on. He should, like everyone else should be. But his heart shatters every time, and it just hurts.. It just hurts and hurts. He thought. He thought of crying, he thought of raging of what he and harry could've been but yet how much good uma and harry are together. How much they are meant to be together. He watch every time and he just wanted the world to stop. He wanted to stop his feeling to continue like this, he wanted to laugh at himself and call himself Gaston pathetic son. Him complaining and hurting over something for this long gil would smile himself for being pathetic. Pathetic he repeats as he continue to hurt for something so so.. Stupid.. He knows it, and he cant stop it..

 _Its like the feeling is going to consume_

 _If i'm waiting for this to start_

 _Oh i'm all glummed up inside_

" I wish i could've made him smile the way she does." gil wish he was her.

* * *

 **I APOLOGIZE if the characters especially Gil seem kind of oc? ;-; i tried my hardest and i more likest wrote this because i am a hardcore shiper for huma, and I saw a tweet with Gil and Harry kiss. And Disney say its not real or just improv, The actor of harry and Gil through wrote about it was a great Representative of LGBT, so i don't exactly know if Harry + Gil is a thing. Through seeing the tweet got me shipping, and i have read the book and it did say they kissed.**

 **Through i see a lot of Huma and million written and amazing story of Huma ships. I wanted to write Gil feelings behind it" I hope you all enjoy! AND!**

 **I DO NOT OWN DISNEY DESCENDENCE AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS :3 Byyyyyyye**

 **also quit note! this song is credit and inspired by Adventure time "All Glummed up inside"**

 **G.H (lol me) is out ;)**


End file.
